


Tied

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, herons aren't as fragile as they're said to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



> Remember how Tibarn said he tied Reyson to the bed in Radiant Dawn? Well, I finally wrote about it. Or at least about the tying-up part.

In hindsight, he's not surprised Reyson's okay with this. Herons are more sexually adventurous than people would take them for, and he's always been hellbent on proving he's not made of glass. In fact, Reyson's the one who brought out the ropes to begin with.

So Tibarn secures him tightly to the bed, mindful of his wings, and Reyson only smirks. He's not the least bit afraid or uncomfortable, and Tibarn's momentarily touched at the level of trust the heron places in him. Then again, that's not surprising either given their history.

He straddles Reyson and brings their lips together in a crushing kiss, Reyson thrusting his tongue into Tibarn's mouth as their hips grind and rock against each other. Reyson's already as hard as a rock... _good,_ Tibarn thinks, and slides a hand between their bodies to grasp him.

"Ah!" Reyson breaks the kiss to cry out, hips jerking up as much as they can while he's bound down. Tibarn grins and fastens his lips to that pale, slender neck, kissing, biting, sucking at a sensitive place. Reyson writhes and squirms against his bonds, occasionally growling and hissing and sounding nothing like a heron at this moment.

It's a beautiful sound.

"Enough of this," Reyson snaps after a moment, "I'm ready. Fuck me, Tibarn, and don't you dare hold back." Tibarn stifles a chuckle; it still sounds too weird to hear Reyson curse, but he's too aroused to give a damn. He prepares himself and Reyson quickly and soon he's thrusting in, Reyson yelling out underneath him.

It's incredible. It always is, Reyson's tight and giving and vocal and rough in his own way and Tibarn's getting close sooner than he'd like to; he slows down a little, wanting to savor this a bit longer. He strokes Reyson's hair, kisses his neck, his face...Reyson's too damn beautiful for someone so coarse, or is he too coarse for someone so beautiful? Who cares, really, they fit perfectly together and he's getting closer and closer but he doesn't want to finish until Reyson does. When Reyson comes, he gives such a shriek the windows nearly shatter and everyone within the vicinity probably heard.

Tibarn's never given a damn about the noise. Or who knows. And somehow he's sure Reyson doesn't either.

When they're both spent, Tibarn unties Reyson so they can cuddle. He's a cuddler, Reyson's always known he was and he only pretends to roll his eyes at the fact that such a big, manly hawk king is such a sap.

"I told you I wouldn't break," Reyson gloats, and Tibarn kisses him.


End file.
